Kamis ou Valars ?
by jessijed
Summary: Elrond se met as faire des rêves bizarre, la nuit il se retrouve spectateur dans le corps d'un ninja de konoha, membre de l'anbu racine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

C'était le soir a rivendelle, beaucoup d'elfe était déjà coucher, seul le maitre des lieux et quelque garde ne dormait pas encore. Pour ce qui est du seigneur Elrond, ce dernier allé ce coucher ayant réglait quelque affaires urgentes avant.

POV ELROND

REVE ou CAUCHEMARD

J'étais au milieu d'un foret que je n'avais jamais vu, devant moi s'étendait un ville immense traverser par une dizaine de canaux des ponts relié les différentes iles composant cette imposante cité endormit sous le claire de lune. Une architecture comme je n'en avais jamais vu, quelque humain ébréchés rentraient chez eux après être sortit de taverne, cette ville était très sombre comme si une menace planait au dessus.

Je me relevai mais de façon indépendante de ma volonté et me retourna, juste à temps pour voire des hommes masqué sauter souplement devant moi. Il aurait dû se rompre le coup à une telle hauteur, mais ils ne firent pas un bruit. Des masques représentant des animaux cachaient leu visage mais je voyais leurs oreilles rondes et la couleur de leurs cheveux. Celui de gauche portait un masque d'oiseau ses cheveux blond court lui retombait sur le haut du masque, il était de stature très grande presque 2metre et très imposant par sa musculature, la seconde portait un masque avec sur le front un tourbillon dont un pointe partait vers la gauche ses cheveux était noire au reflet bleu nuit et le troisième portait la même tenu que les autre, une chemise noire recouverte par un plastron blanc retenu par deux lanière au épaule, le pantalon noire et ample avec des bandage a la cuisse droite et un sorte d'étui d'où dépasser un couteau des chaussures ouverte aux orteils et aux talon complété le tout, le même uniforme pour la femme que pour les homme.

_Kanna-sama nous avons finit. Je pence que j'acquiesçai mais qui était donc ses trois personne et pourquoi me nommez-t-il Kanna-sana ?

Je me vis joindre mes mains recouvertes de gens et de plaque avec le tourbillon de la femme.

Je prononçai d'une voix trop aigüe pour être la mienne « KATSU »

Une explosion digne de la colère de Manwë survint, le village fut engloutit par un souffle de lumière qui s'atténua après des dizaines de seconde seulement, un vent puissant arriva jusqu'à nous et un gros nuage gris s'éleva du cratère fumant, place ou plusieurs minute auparavant des millier de personne vivait, mon corps ne me répondit toujours pas alors que la peur me prenait, qui était ses humaine capables de détruire des milliers des leurs en quelques seconde, sans montrai aucun remord.

_ On se sépare et rentre faire le rapport comme convenu. Dis-je d'une voix froide et dépourvut de tout sentiment.

Je sauta à une vitesse trop rapide pour un humain ou même un elfe. Bondissant d'arbre en arbre grâce a leur branche comme si je marchais sans que cella me demande le moindre effort.

Bientôt j'entendis des dizaine de cris, les gardes de l'ancien village devait être à leurs poursuite.

J'accélérai et sautai d'une falaise. Pendant un instant je pensai vivre mes dernier moment dans ce rêve mais j'atterrie sur l'eau avec une souplesse défiant celle de n'importe qu'elle félin et me mit à courir à travers les vagues de la mer déchainé. Je marchai sur l'eau sautai par-dessus les vagues de plusieurs mètre de hauteur, mais je me stoppai brusquement et fit volte face, je me vis bouger au-delà même de la célérité en repoussant des armes qui m'était lancer dessus. 3 autres personnes se tenaient sur l'eau des regards chargé d'une haine sans nom, je devinais sans mal que ses personnes appartenaient au défunt village, j'avais même de la peine pour eux. Un combat s'engagea à 3 contre 1, je sortis une longue épée de près d'un mètre de long dans chaque main, leurs lame rouge sang ne me faisait pas doutai de la régularité avec laquelle elles étaient utilisés.

A une vitesse défiant l'imagination, mon hôte -car j'étais spectateur du combat de cet homme terrifiant- engagea le combat, les coups pleuvaient alors que le premier cadavre ennemi tombait un jeune garçon d'as peine 17 s'enfonça dans l'océan, lieu de sa dernière demeura. Le plus âgée joignit ses mains dans plusieurs positions différentes avant de crier. « Suiton dragon aqueux»

Je vis un immense serpent d'eau se formait me recouvrant de son ombre translucide, ses hommes maitriser l'eau, mon hôte ne pourrai s'en sortir ainsi face à la colère de ceux qui on perdu leur cité.

Mon hôte rangea ses sabres et joignit lui aussi ses mains plusieurs fois à une tel vitesse que je ne put compter.

« Futon, les lame de fuujin » Il porta ses main devant lui une tempête détruisit l'apparition aqueuse et transforma les deux survivant en lambeaux de chaire éparpiller a la surface de l'eau maintenant souillé de sang.

Ses trois homme n'avait eu que 2 minute de vie supplémentaires, la puissance de l'homme que j'habitai était colossale, aucun balrog ne pourrais résister. Je priais les valars de nous préservez de ses humains, quand soudain on arriva de l'autre côté de cette mer, il sauta et repartit à travers les arbres puis le paysage devint désolé : des cratères et devant moi se dessiner une plaine recouverte par les cadavres de deux armé…

« Tori, Mori, Tsuki vous prenez par les ailes ne vous attardez pas tuez en un maximum sur votre passage mais se n'est pas notre mission »

« Hai ! » répondirent-ils en cœur en formant une ligne pour prendre a revers l'armée de leurs ennemis.

Une fois de plus mon terrible hôte fit preuve d'un niveau de combat époustouflant. Il bondissait sur ses ennemis avec vitesse, grâce et force alternant tellement de saut et de pirouette que je me perdis mes repères. En quelque minute l'armée fut troué des Douzaine d'ennemies tombait a chaque minute ses compagnons n'était pas en reste, ils pourfendirent cette masse laissant que des cadavres derrières eux, d'ici quelque heures cette armé ne serais plus, un couteau s'enfonça dans son bras, la douleur se propagea jusqu'à moi mais mon hôte continuait son travaille de mort imperturbable. Enfin de l'autre coter les allié s'écartaient et prirent leur place. Ma vision devint floue, je pensai que s'était la blessure mais je me réveillai dans ma chambre à Fontcombe.

Les oreillers et les draps était éparpillais, ma chemise était trempé de sueur qu'aucun elfe n'était sensé sécréter et d'inexplicable tremblement me parcourait.

Je pris un bain le plus rapidement possible et partit chercher à la bibliothèque des renseignements sur ce peuple.

* * *

Je suis infiniment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'espère qu cela vous aura plus. Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je n'avais rien trouvai a la bibliothèque, rien sur ses peuple d'humain, mes obligation avait était épuisante aujourd'hui en plus des courbature venais s'ajouter a tout cella.

Peut être que ce rêve n'était rien de plus qu'un songe ? Et non une quelconque prémonition comme j'en suis souvent sujet. La dernière m'avait était particulièrement cruelle, j'avais vu ma bien aimé emmener par les orcs et la torturer…

Je me couchai tard très épuiser espérant que rien ne se produirait…Mais mon souhait ne se réalisa pas

Rêve : Attention scène de Torture.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit mais pas le mien, ce plafond n'était pas celui de Fondcombe mon corps se mouvais comme la nuit dernière. Mon hôte se leva, passant une main dans les cheveux brun, d'après la mèche qui me tombait devant les yeux. Mais est-ce le même homme ? La douleur au bras droit m'informa que oui.

Il traversa la petite chambre en prenant des vêtements sans vraiment regarder, la chambre était vétuste des fissures couvraient les murs, aucune décoration mais des armes étaient encore sortit et la pluparts couvertes du sang de ses victimes, un sentiment de profond dégout s'emparât de moi, je pestais contre mon rôle de spectateur alors que l'homme s'habillai sans même se regardé dans une glasses à mon grand désespoir. Il quitta la petite salle de bain après avoir changer ses pansements à la manière d'un guérisseur expérimenté. Il entra dans une petite pièce qui regroupait la cuisine, le salon et une table pour manger.

Il avala une soupe sans aucun gout et une pomme, avant de revenir dans sa chambre pour passer ses armes et le reste de sa tenue identique a celle d'hier. Son masque était celui d'un loup aux larmes de sang le reste des peinture était bleu foncé et ne servait qu'as approfondir les traits. En passant par une fenêtre je le vit sauter a travers une ville très différente de l'autre bien que l'architecture des maisons se faisait écho mais celle-ci s'étendais au pied d'une montagne de roche beige taillé de trois visage surement les rois ou les fondateurs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul cours d'eau qui traversé de par en par le village et des murs de plusieurs dizaine de mètre protégeai cette cité au tourbillon don l'emblème trônait partout et sur tous les habitants.

Je voyais certaine partit reconstruite à la hâte et d'autre toujours en travaux, cette ville avait dut subir des attaque et avait certainement répondu la nuit dernière.

On monta sur la falaise je pus observer par-delà l'enceinte une forêt majestueuse, mais je fus arracher à cette vision par l'homme qui descendait dans la montagne, on ne croisait plus que des soldats masqués. On marcha pendant 10 minutes toujours plus profondément, il n'y avait plus personne, et enfin on entra dans une immense salle taillé en triangle la lumière du ciel percer difficilement à cette profondeur et le sol n'était que des ponts relié les un au autres mais dont la largeur m'étonna, il avança sur un pont pouvant accueillir plusieurs centaine de personnes jusqu'à un bureau au qu'elle était assis un homme blessé et entouré par deux soldats recouvert de manteau noire jusqu'au cheville et dont on ne voyait que les masque sous la capuche.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme de façon la plus déférente possible.

_ Ton rapport Anbu ! demanda d'une voix grave l'homme dont on percevait à peine son œil droit sous sa paupière, sa tête était enroulée dans des bandages comme son œil gauche et sa main gauche se tenait en écharpe. Il se mit debout et s'aida à marcher grâce à un canne qui produisit un son mat dans ce lieu dépourvu de vie.

_ La mission as été un succès, aucune perte, et nous avons aidé à l'avancer sur le troisième front Sud-est. Enuméra mon hôte

_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'il réussirait. Fit l'un des soldats d'une voix perfide

Le soldat s'avança retirant son masque et sa capuche mais je ne le vit pas, le visage de l'hôte étant toujours baissé, je sentais par contre une sensation glaciale me parcourir, la peur me cloué sur place. Une peur indescriptible car je pouvais sentir la mort tourné autours de cette individu … ou peut être est-ce toute ses victimes…

Cet homme nous releva le visage avec une douceur perfide et sensuel, je me sentais nauséeux de dégout en voyant le désire dans ses yeux jaune fendu, sa peau trop blanche et sa langue obsède qui sortait de sa bouche pour se léché les lèvres d'impatience.

Je faisais tout pour essayé de reculé mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre à la place cette individu plus repoussant qu'un orc s'approcha et susurra à mon oreille « Dit mon petit Anbu as-tu hésité ? »

« Non Orochimaru-sama, une arme n'éprouve aucun sentiment seul la réussite de la mission importe » Répondis mon hôte sans aucune hésitation comme un texte trop répété.

« Dis-moi qui sert tu ? » dit –il en nous léchant le coup.

Des frissons me pris, je voulais partir maintenant peu importe l'honneur, je voulais me réveillais.

« Je sers Danzo-sama mon maitre, je protège konoha et détruis toute ennemies en travers de sont chemin ! »

« Bien, bien, mon chère Danzo vous l'avez bien dressé »

« Un membre de la 5éme génération, ils sont tous ainsi, mais je dois dire que je suis satisfait de celui-là »

« Anbu ! Tu as du travail, on a trouvé un espion ! fait le parlé peut importe le moyen ! » Repris-t-il d'une voix forte.

« A vos ordres mon maitre ! »

On partit à vitesse fulgurante bien que j'étais soulagé de ne plus être a la merci de cette Orochimaru, je craignais de devoir assister à une séance de torture en étant dans le corps du bourreau.

On arriva bien trop vite à une cellule, je me débâtai pour l'arrêtai, pour me réveillai suppliant les valars de faire stopper cella mais rien n'y fit.

On entra dans la cellule d'un gamin de 16 ans à peine, je savais que ses traits resteront à jamais encrés en moi. Ses yeux noire me suppliait terrifier de ne rien faire, ses cheveux noire emmêlé étaient aussi mouillai que ses vêtements. Les gardes l'avaient empêché de dormir pour le faire craqué plus vite. Les elfes ne pratique pas la barbarie ni les nains et les hommes, seul les orcs et les gobelins le font ! J'allai assister à ma première séance de torture, et je voulais me réveillais tout faire pour ne pas enduré cella.

Mon hôte posa des questions, mais sont prisonnier ne répondit rien alors les coups violent commencèrent, pendant prés d'une heure il étouffa des cris mais garda la tête haute me regardant droit dans les yeux sans flanché. Mais Kanna passa à la vitesse supérieur après lui avoir cloué les mains à la chaise il lui enfonça une mèche de fer incandescente qui traversèrent l'annuaire, le jeune homme hurla a s'en déchiré les cordes vocales, les larmes de douleur coulait de ses yeux, sont corps se tordait essayant d'échappé au supplice, mais il n'en été qu'au premier doigt. Il arracha les ongles, transperça les nerfs entre le majeur et l'annuaire, je me débâtai essayant de fermé les yeux mais rien sa continuer… les cris de souffrance faisait écho dans mon âmes. La premières main était dans un état pitoyable il serait obligé de la lui coupé…

« Le vinaigre » sommât-il d'une vois égale totalement insensible à ce qu'il venait de faire. On versa du vinaigre sur les plaies de la victime qui se débâta comme un damné toute ses blessures à vif, il supplia que l'on arrête d'une voix cassé de désespoir après n'avoir que trop crié.

« Ton nom, ton village, ta mission. »

« Jamais crève saleté d'Anbu je te dirai rien ! » Parvint a craché de toute sa haine le jeune homme malgré la douleur.

« L'acide et les stimulants » on apporta un plateau sur lesquelles était disposait différent flacons. Il lui injecta un produit qui le fit hurlai un peu plus a chaque minute qui passai.

Et il recommença son travaille sur la seconde main.

Le pauvre garçon tremblait et gémissait de façons totalement primaire sans s'arrêté, jamais de toutes ma longue existence je ne vie cella, il ne demandait que la mort, il la réclamait comme le plus patetique des hommes devant la douleur pour ne pas trahir son roi.

Mais Anbu n'en était qu'aux mains, il lui arracha sont t-shirt balançant les lambeaux contre les murs.

« Tenez-le. » Cette voix toujours aussi froide, enfermé dans se corps je ne voyais pas douté cette homme, pas une seule fois en dépit de toutes les douleurs qu'il infligé.

Deux hommes masqués maintenir au fond du siège le garçon tendit qu'il saisissait un couteau dont la lame en losange était mal aiguiser et irrégulière, une arme pour déchirer et non couper.

Il entailla le garçon sur le flanc droit, le garçon le sentit a peine a cause de ses mains, la raisons de cette entaille m'en aurait fait vomir. Mon hôte n'entreilla aucune veine les évitant soigneusement mais il porta la main à l'entaille et passa sa mains sous la peau. Je ne pouvais rien faire alors que 'cette sensation' m'envahit. Je sentais une artère battre sur le coté gauche de la main et les muscle déchiré faire étaux contre la paume. Il saisit un os, Il tirât de façons sec brisant l'encrage de la plus base des cotes, la pauvre victime cria, sa voix raisonnant contre ma mains ne parvint pas a couvrir cette affreux bruit quand il saurit la cote du torse, de laquelle pendait quelque fibre rouge, servant avant de lien entre les muscle intercostaux et l'os. L'enfant hurlait et suppliait mais bientôt sa voix commença à s'éteindre quand il arracha la deuxième cote flottante sans qu'aucune goute de sang se soit versé. Quand toute furent arraché il ne poussait plus que des râles cassé, sa respirations ne semblait plus pouvoir trouvé un rythme normales. Mon hôte passa sa main luisante de vinaigre dans les premières entailles. Et parla d'une voix imperturbable malgré qu'il excité les nerfs de l'enfant.

« Ton village ? Kumo ? Suna ? Kiri ? Iwa… » Le pauvre enfant acquiesça au dernier nom.

« Ta mission. » Reprit le tortionnaire.

Le garçon serra les dents à s'en faire saignait les gencives, quand je sentis un nerf juste sous l'annuaire, il mélangeait la débauche physique avec la douleur pour faire pliée ce pauvre gamin.

« v-AA…e FFaigrrr-e…fffoutrrr-e » Grogna t-il avec le peut de voix qu'il lui rester.

« Stimulant et lanière.» Un troisième homme lui apportât un tube de verre prolonger par un aiguille creuse en métal d'un cote et une tige terminer par un bout plat de l'autre.

Il lui arracha son pantalon dévoilant l'érection du jeune homme a travers un dernier morceaux de tissu qui ne resta pas longtemps intacte. Des vague de dégout m'ébranlerai, le bourreau était près a tout pour faire plié le garçon après la douleur se serrait le plaisir mais pas celui des amoureux, plutôt un plaisir insupportable détruisant tout résistance et honneur tellement il serait douloureux. Il injectât sur une veine saillante de la virilité le produit. Le garçon se mit a haleté criant de douleur avant que son membre reproducteur ai sa base enserré par la lanière de cuire lui enlevant toute jouissance.

Anbu posa un tabouret sous sont mollet gauche et entreprit de faire enduré le même supplice aux orteils qu'aux doigts. Le garçon prit entre douleur et plaisir perdit tout ce qui les rester de voix, il ne crachait plus que de souffle grave entre coupé d'inspiration aigüe. Il laissa retombé le pied martyriser sans délicatesse provocant un sursaut a sa victime, quand il saisit son deuxième pied et le positionna sur le tabouret l'enfant fondit en larme a nouveau secouant la tête. Le troisième homme lui montra une tablette et fourra une tige transparente entre ses dents pour lui permettre de communiquer il désignât des signe inconnue sur la tablette.

« Nom. »Fit simplement sont bourreau. L'homme de droite récita en lisant.

« Hikaru Ryuuga … Mission répond !... Nombre, force, clan, ressource, plan, brèche… »

Le garçon avait craqué trop de douleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tiendrait si longtemps.

« Il dit la vérité » fit l'homme masquer de gauche d'une voix légèrement éteinte.

Je me vis acquiesçait et me tournai vers le troisième homme. « Va faire le rapport et donne le pour l'entrainement des nouveau. » La voix ne se modifia pas, ni plaisir ni compation.

Le garçon eu la tige arrachait de la bouche il se retourna ne prêtent pas attention au souffle suraigüe de supplication dernière chose que j'entendis avant de me sentir secoué.

Ma vision devint floue je me sentis secoué, le visage de Galadriel apparut juste au dessus de moi avec celui de son maris et Glorfindel.

Je portai mes main a mes oreille et me recroquevilla sur moi-même, mais une nausée me fit me retournait alors que je vis que j'avais déjà souillait mes draps des restes de mon repas et que ma chemise était totalement trempé. Galadriel fit sortir les deux hommes totalement paniqué et terrifier. Elle tenta de me calmer pendant plusieurs heure durant elle me chanta de douces chanson comme ont le fait a un enfant tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Mais je pleurai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mes larme se tarissent mais pas mes tremblements, elle attendit longtemps encore avant de me demandai.

« Qu'avait vous vu _mellon nîn_, qu'avait vous vu pour que sa vous trouble autant »

« Un monstre… c'est la deuxième fois que je rêve de lui ! Il ! il… lui as fait mal tant de mal ! Et J'ai … je ne… Ne pouvais rien faire ! » Parvins-je a répondre malgré ma terreur et mon degout.

« Raconter moi, ici il ne peut rien vous arrivé vous êtes chez vous »Me réconforta-t-elle calmement. J'attendis longtemps avant de commencé ayant le plus possible rassemblé ma=es esprits.

« Je me trouve dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien, sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle !

Je suis humain mais…différent, sont peuple et celui qu'il combatte ont une vitesse défiant l'imagination, ils maitrisent les éléments ! Je me suis vu la première nuit détruire une cité plus grande que Caras Galadron ! En 1 seconde ! Je l'ai vu s'enfuir avec ses trois compagnons est tué tout ceux qui ce trouvé sur sont chemin avant de rentré dans son propre village aussi grand que le dernier mais cette nuit… »

Galadriel me sera un peu plus dans ses bras

« Il a fait son rapport a son maitre, un homme blessé qui m'inspire que dégout à côté de lui, un homme au regard de serpent et sa langue, j'en eu envie de vomir croyait moi _mellon nîn »_

« Je vous croit Elrond raconté moi que lui a-t-il fait à l'humain a travers lequel vous regardiez »

« Rien ! Il est partit avant ! Mais son maitre lui as donnai l'ordre de torturé un jeune garçon pas plus vieux que Estel et … je n'ai rien pu faire j'ai été contraint de regardai sans… pouvoir l'aider » Sa voix été pleine d'amertume et de rage contre son impuissance.

« Vous … Oh mon pauvre ami. »

Elle resserra encore sa prise.

« Vous devriez peut être…. »

« NON ! Je me priverai de sommeil le plus possible, JE NE VEUS PLUS REVOIR SA ! CE MONSTRE !»Dit –il en tremblant les yeux voilé par la peur.

* * *

J'ai décidé de rééditer mes chapitres pour donner une dimension différente a l'histoire, merci a ceux qui me lisent et un petit com sa ne tue personne? Et encore désolé pour les faute d'orthographes mais je n'est aucun beta reader alors si quelqu'un se propose ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Cella faisait à présent 5 jours que j'étais privais de sommeil. Je n'en pouvais plus Celeborn et Glorfindel me surveillai en permanence me conseillant de déléguer mon travail le temps que ses rêves s'arrêtent, Galadriel me conseillais le sommeil pour savoir pourquoi les valars m'envoyait ses rêve.

La dame de Lórien me proposa de me veillai pour me réveiller ne cas de problème et m'aider a percé ses songe terrifiant, je résista plusieurs jours au songe mais la fatigue s'accumulaient et me fit finalement entendre raison.

Je m'endormis sur les genoux de Galadriel sa main posé sur mon front. Mais très vite je sentis sa puissance me quitter, elle n'arriva pas a me suivre.

RÊVE :

J'ouvris les yeux j'étais coucher sous cette homme Orochimaru, Il m'embrassait prenant possession des lèvres de mon hôte. Il se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas. Je sentais cette langue trop longue tournait dans son palais cherchant a prendre possession de lui. Il se recula un peut frustrer par le manque de réaction d'Anbu, mais moi je sentais des vagues de dégout certes moins puissante que la dernière fois.

« Tu me déçois, je pensé que tu y mettrais plus d'entrain _kanna_ » Il fit roulé ses hanche contre le monstre lui imposant le toucher de son érection.

« J'obéis qu'aux ordres de mon maitre Danzo » répondit-il de son ton habituel dans le coup de se serpent. Pendant que celui-ci prenait plaisir a mordre la chair tendre, me faisant sentir de la douleur quand ses crocs reptilien percèrent la peau de nouveau frustré.

« Tu protège Konoha n'est-ce pas ? » **Il ne va pas le manipuler tout de même ?**

« Je suis au ordre de Konoha, une ombre qui protège le village a travers ses actes et sa mort sans jamais exister, je ne suis pas humain mais une arme dénuer de tout sentiment. »

**Mais c'est horrible !** Il l'avait transformé en arme, en objet … Il était tellement plus petit que se monstre, surement pas arrivé a l'âge adulte…un sentiment de pitié ce mêla au dégout et la haine que je ressentais pour cette homme, sans pour autant effacer ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

« Tu sais que je suis l'un des trois sanin, par conséquent, ton supérieur mais aussi que je protège Konoha ors je ne peux plus le faire… » **Il le manipule !** Finalement les Valars sont toujours juste, ils puniraient cet humain d'avoir tant fait souffrir l'un des ses semblables, mais je devrais vivre cela mais je le supporterai car en ces lieux Galadriel ne pouvait pas m'aider.

« J-je ne comprend pas » Répondit _Kanna _mal assuré. Pour la première fois il paressait hésiter, étant perdu totalement manipulé par ce vile serpent.

« C'est simple je suis humain et comme tu le sais j'ai des besoins a assuré, je ne peut plus me concentré depuis un certain temps…Et toi petit Anbu tu va m'aider tu sais je parle de sexe, ce dont tu te sers pour faire plié les espions en salles d'interrogatoire… Je crois bien que tu as eu un entrainement sur sa aussiiii » Il se mit a léchai le lobe de l'oreille et le mordiller.

Il fit à nouveau frotter ses hanches osseuses contre celle du plus jeune essayant de l'exciter mais vainement, je ne sentis rien excepté ses mouvements qui laissèrent de marbre mon hôte.

« Sa ne… » Il finit pas mais le serpent se délecté de la réaction qu'il avait arraché a Kanna.

« Tu pourrais apprécier cella si tu te laiisse faire… parce qu'en fin de compte… tu n'es pas sii... in…sens...sible… » L'homme reptilien passa sa mais sous l'uniforme du garçon essayant de stimulé une quelconque réaction, celle si vient alors que je sentais le dégout m'étouffer un peu plus lorsqu'il passa sa main sur la virilité du jeune homme… Très jeune d'ailleurs. Il devait mesurer moins de 5 pieds et demie de haut alors que cet 'Orochimaru' en mesuré 6 et demie.

Il fit plusieurs caresses qui réveillèrent peu à peu son membre, je ne sentis aucun désire a travers se corps bien que mon dégout n'appartenait pas a ce garçon. Il se contenta de le fixer sans siller cherchant ses yeux alors que son membre devint enfin dur.

« Vous oubliez que je ne ressens rien maitre Orochimaru. » Fit simplement Kanna, sans qu'aucune trace de sentiments ne soit visible dans sa voix. Malgré que je soit résolu a penser que cette punition était dans l'ordre des choses, le fait que mon hôte se fiche totalement de ce que peu lui faire se serpent me faisait pitié encore une fois. Un garçon si jeune qu'il ne devrait encore avoir une innocence et ne pas être confronté à la mort. Sa ne devait pas être un tueur sanguinaire capable de faire souffrir ses victime pour quelques informations.

« Tu ressens la douleur je me trompe ?…Bien que tu prennes des médicaments pour enrayer tout dérangement hormonale… la douleur tu la ressens …encore… » Souffla-t-il a son oreille juste avant d'emprisonné son membre dans un étreinte douloureuse. « Prends cella pour un entrainement… La racine manque encore…de professeur pour ces relations particulières… je me ferais un plaisir de te … l'enseignait…Petit Anbu… » Sa voix perfide raisonna jusqu'à moi, l'impression qu'il dégagé n'était pas terrifiante comme la dernière fois elle était plutôt dégoutante, cette homme emmêlait de sentiment comme il changé de vêtements.

Il entreprit de e déshabillé, mon dégout de mon hôte m'empêcha d'avoir la moindre peur, peu importe la douleur qu'il ressentira, je ne céderais pas, il le méritait !

L'homme blafard entreprit de lui morde le cou, juste pour lécher le sang qui en coulait. Il choisissait toujours les nerfs douloureux, appuyant sur une plaie a la cuisse pas encore fermé.

Je serrais dans mon corps nul doute que je serrerais les dents et tendrais mes muscles, mais l'indifférence totale de Kanna face à la douleur me fit quelque peu peur.

L'homme le retournât, le garçon posât sa tête sur l'oreiller, alors que l'homme entra en lui violemment. Je sentis pour la première fois ses dents se serraient. La douleur m'envahit totalement, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer a sa présence, Orochimaru entama ses va et viens douloureux, ses muscles intimes qui n'était pas près ne firent que s'enflammait augmentent l'intensité de la douleur. Quand il commença à peine à se détendre le serpent donna de coup butoir ne faisant que serrait plus fort les dents de mon hôte. Je souffris atrocement, comment un homme pouvait être aussi abjecte et faire souffrir un enfant juste pour son plaisir, ses besoin… Il augmenta sa vitesse, allant toujours plus profond, encore quelque minute et il se rependit en lui, profitant au passage pour lui mordre le cou une dernière fois.

A peine l'homme se retira-t-il que Kanna se leva, il attrapa ses vêtements rapidement et un pouf de fumé retentit, quand celle-ci disparut je vis apparaitre l'appartement de mon hôte.

« Encore. » Fut le seul mot qui sortie de sa bouche du même ton habituel quoi que une pointe de lassitude semblait perceptible à moins que je n'aie rêvé.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, surement pour se débarrassait de la semence du serpent. La douleur se faisait rappeler à chaque mouvement, mais il semblait n'en avoir cure. Il prit sa douche trop rapidement à mon gout, car l'eau chaude atténué un peu la sensation horrible de viole. Il passa pour la première fois devant un grand miroir au dos de la porte de sa salle d'eau, il se regarda négligemment portant une serviette blanche autour des hanche et se frottant les cheveux mouiller avec une seconde jaune celle-ci.

Je n'avais pas tord en disant qu'il était jeune, il ne devait pas faire plus de 13 ans, pourtant sa musculature fine lui aurait rajouté au moins deux ans de plus. Contrairement a tout les autre personne ses muscle n'avait pas élargit sa silhouette semble-t-il, il était si consentirait que l'on pouvait les compté son ventre était plat pas une seule graisse malgré qu'il soit humain, ses bras montrer des muscles uniquement lorsqu'il les tendaient de même pour ses jambes. Mais le plus déstabilisant est surement cette beauté indéniablement humaine et qui pourtant était d'une perfection que même moi un seigneur elfe est forcé de reconnaitre. Une beauté brulante et sauvage totalement opposé a celle des Eldar. Ses cheveux brun a la limite du noire retombaient en mèches un peu partout, mais devant ses yeux il prenait une courbe élimé qui donnait un coter plus menaçant et mature au garçon, par conte il était court faisant des piques acéré tourné vers le bas. Ses yeux ressortaient malgré la légère barrière brune. Celui de gauche luisait d'un bleu nuit que même les peinture ne serrait recréaient, et a droite un vert foncé aussi profond que l'immense forêt noire mais j'y sentis un immense vide abyssale quand je plongeai me yeux dans ce reflet. Il repassa ses habit je pu voire un peinture sur son bras gauche entre le coude et l'épaule deux lignes se faisait face et s'enroulaient pour donner un rond au centre de deux courbes. Je sentis a nouveau le réveille venir quand ma vision devint floue.

Et à nouveau je vis le visage de la Dame de Lórien penchait au dessus de moi, mais il paressait moins inquiet que la dernière fois…

* * *

Bon troisième chapitre réviser j'espère que vous aimais et que je n'écrit pas sa pour le vide ? Quoi que j'en serrez bien capables, encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci d'avoir lu! A la prochaine !


End file.
